


Hot Chocolate

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Category: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little hot chocolate can fix everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Hot Chocolate**

Race was on the beach with some hot, young, blonde when the scream of his little girl accompanied by lightning woke him from his dreams.

"Daddy!"

"Coming Ponchita!" Race walked down the hall to Jessie's room and found her in bed crying. Race scooped the scared little girl up in his arms and sat on the bed. With every rumble of thunder and clap of lightning the little girl shuddered more. "Ponchita, it's alright. Sweetie it's outside. The thunder and lightning can't hurt you."

"Daddy it's scary. I don't like it."

Race smiled at his little girl's seriousness, but frowned when he saw tears prick her eyes. "Come on. Where are you slippers?" With a shaky hand Jessie pointed to the foot of her bed. Race gently bent down and slid them on Jessie's feet. "Let's go make some hot chocolate." Race picked up Jessie and carried her downstairs to the kitchen. After making the hot chocolate Race and Jessie went into the den to watch the storm pass and drink their chocolate. "Be careful Ponchita it's hot." Race reminded his daughter before she took a big gulp. Jessie crawled up into Race's lap, as the storm grew loud again. The tears had stopped but Race could still see the fear in her eyes. The two Bannons' sat together in the recliner drinking their hot chocolate. When they were both done they put their cups in the sink.

"Daddy I'm sleepy." The four-year old said with a yawn, "Can I sleep in your bed?"

Race took one look at Jessie's face and immediately said, "Of course." Race picked Jessie up again and by the time he got to his bedroom she was already asleep. Thankfully the storm had passed and the only noise from the outside was a light rain. Race laid Jessie next to him gave her Tabitha, her stuffed bear, from her bed. Race climbed in and as soon as the rain stopped the two Bannons' lay fast asleep

\-------

**11 years later**

"Dad." Jessie shook her father awake.

"What is it Jess? What's wrong?" Race bolted up in bed.

"It's storming out." Jessie said laughing at her father's serious tone of voice. Race looked out the window and indeed it was thundering and lightning outside. "I've already made the hot chocolate." She said pulling on her dad's arm. Race shook his head at his 15 year old and smiled. The pair walked downstairs to the den and took a seat, Race in the recliner and Jessie on the couch. Jessie pulled out a schoolbook and started to do left over homework while drinking her hot chocolate.

"Jessie." Said her father after seeing what she was doing. "Why is that homework not done?"

"It's Jonny's fault. I was going to do it and then he wanted to play a game in Questworld so naturally I had to be there to make sure he didn't blow himself up again."

Race just looked at her and smiled. 'Where did my four year old with pigtails and cowgirl boots go? All I see now is a smart young woman who will break my heart in a few years with some punk who will never be good enough.' Race was so lost in thought that when Jessie threw a ball of paper at him it took him a whole minute to react.

"Are you listening to me?" She asked.

"I am now." He said.

Jessie sighed, "Never mind. I'm tired."

Race and Jessie got up and put their dishes in the sink. Father and daughter walked back upstairs to Jessie's room. "I love you Ponchita." Race said as he tucked Jessie in and turned out the light.

"I love you Dad." Jessie replied before going to sleep.

Race retired to his room for the night knowing that his little girl wasn't so little anymore but also knowing that no matter how big she got when there was a storm a little hot chocolate can fix everything.

**Fade to Black**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yay! Stories of the JQ gang as a little kids are so cute. By the way, I do not own JQ. If I did it would still have new episodes.


End file.
